1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating a view of a purchase history, and more particularly, a system for generating a view of a purchase history which includes an electronic receipt generator for generating an electronic receipt including information regarding a purchase by a customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of electronic media has facilitated electronic commerce and the use of electronic devices to conduct, record, and transmit commercial transactions. Customers are increasingly relying on using electronic media to provide access to commercial information including but not limited to advertising, sales records and the like.
However, currently there is now way to view purchase history across vendors by geography on a graphical user interface such as a map. Customers have to infer the information. There are no known solutions to the problem at this time.